I've Come a Long Way for This
by MonkeyLovr
Summary: Just as Ezra's getting ready to share some exciting news with Aria on their one year anniversary, he receives a call from the Philadelphia Hospital that quickly turns his current excitement into fear. There's been shooting and Aria's been shot. Will his exciting news need to be put on hold forever? One shot


**A/N: So this is a one shot I wrote over TWO years ago, after PLL had just ended, while I was vacationing in Mexico and couldn't sleep at 3:00 am cuz of the extremely hot weather. I'd forgotten about it completely until I found it just recently. Might as well post it! Hope you enjoy **

Ezra's heart beat rapidly against his chest as he drove to the Philadelphia hospital. The words the receptionist had spoken to him just minutes ago, kept replaying in his head.

_There's been a shooting at the Philadelphia Mall and your wife has been admitted_. Shooting. Wife. Admitted.

No other information was provided to him. The conditions of all twelve of victims were still unknown.

He nearly jumped out of his car as he pulled into an empty parking lot near the entrance.

"My w-wife," He stammered, rushing immediately to the reception counter. "Aria Fitz, she was one of the victims from the shooting. How is she?"

"I'm sorry, sir. Our team of doctors still hasn't updated us on any of the victims. We will let you all know as we're given any information."

He slammed his fists against the counter, startling the middle-aged woman in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry." He threatened to fall from his eyes as he took a seat on one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs.

He couldn't lose Aria.

Earlier that day, after spending the entire morning and afternoon together, Ezra had asked Aria to leave the house for a few hours as he prepared everything for their special night. He wanted their one year wedding anniversary to be perfect.

Aria had objected at first, assuring him that all she needed was him. Ezra insisted, and of course, ended up convincing her.

If only he had listened to her.

This was supposed to be a special day. Aside from it being their anniversary, Ezra had some exciting news to share. His mother's friend had recommended a fertility specialist in Florida. Apparently both her children were born perfectly healthy after she was also told she wouldn't be able to conceive after receiving treatment from them. This gave Ezra an immense amount of hope.

After their wedding, they decided to put the baby talk aside for the first year. They didn't want the months following their wedding to be stressful and instead put it on hold and enjoyed their time together. It wasn't until a few weeks ago when they began talking about it again.

Ezra was quick to begin looking, and after a few calls, he had found hope.

But now with Aria inside a hospital room, her condition unknown, he wasn't feeling so hopeful about anything anymore.

"Mrs. Drapes?"

A few heads shot up, probably family of all the victims, but an older woman stood up and followed the nurse.

His heart rate increased as he watched her walk back and disappear behind a door. Why wasn't anyone giving _him_ information?

He nearly fell off his seat when he heard a piercing scream echo through the hallways.

"No!" He could faintly hear someone say.

Moments later, that same woman walked back out, tears streaming down her face as she was walked to a different room by a nurse.

"No." She whimpered into her tissue.

Ezra heart broke into pieces. That woman had just lost someone. What if he was next?

He couldn't think that way. Aria was going to be okay. He had to believe that.

"Mr. Fitz?" The same nurse called about five minutes later.

Ezra shot out of his seat, following quickly behind her.

"Please take a seat. Dr Williams would like to talk to you about your wife."

"Please just let me know if she's okay?" Ezra begged, tears brimming his eyes.

"I can't relay any information, sir. I'm sorry."

He watched her walk out as he tapped his foot nervously against the tiled floor.

"Good evening, sir. I'm Dr. Williams." A middle-aged man walked in a few minutes later.

Ezra shook his hand.

"Please, please tell me she's alive."

Dr. Williams smiled.

"Your wife was lucky. Luckily, the bullet just grazed her arm, just some minor surgery was needed and although she'll need lots of rest, and she's still sedated, they're both out of danger."

"Both?" Ezra asked. "Who else was with her?"

When he had received the call earlier, he wasn't informed there was anyone else with her.

Dr. Williams furrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Your wife and the baby." He clarified.

The wind was knocked out of him, making it difficult to stand. He took a seat across the Doctor.

"B-baby?" He asked. "Sir, I think you have the wrong person. My wife isn't pregnant."

"Aria Fitz?" The Doctor glanced down at the computer screen and back up at him.

Ezra nodded. "Yeah, but she can't be pregnant." Ezra stammered. "She was told she wouldn't be able to conceive. Are you sure?" Ezra asked.

He wanted to be happy, but he couldn't allow himself to do so without getting the reassurance he needed.

"Completely. We ran a few blood tests and performed a sonogram."

"H-how?"

"This isn't really my specialty, but there's always cases of this happening. With the history you just gave me, she will need close follow up with Obstetrics as soon as possible, but the current sonogram showed baby is perfectly healthy.

His eyes instantly filled with tears.

"I can't believe this." He cried. "Does she know?"

He shook his head. "You're listed to receive any and all types of Information regarding her health which is why I'm telling you, but she hasn't woken up yet."

"A baby." Ezra still couldn't believe it.

"Yes, sir. A perfectly healthy baby." He confirmed.

Ezra smiled, "How far along is she?"

"A little over sixteen weeks based on the ultrasound."

"Wow."

He still couldn't believe Aria was pregnant, but she was already sixteen weeks pregnant.

How had she gone without any symptoms?

"Can I see her?" Ezra asked.

"Of course. Let me have one our nurses take you back." He smiled. "And congratulations, sir."

"Thank you." He smiled back at him.

He followed the nurse a few doors down until she led him into a room.

Aria lay peacefully sleeping, a large bandage wrapped around her shoulder. He was so thankful she was alive.

How would she respond to the news? He was dying to tell her. They both wanted this so much, and now, their little miracle had happened.

A small hand running through his hair woke him up a few hours later. He hasn't realized he fell asleep.

"Ezra." Aria soft voice spoke.

"Hey." Ezra whispered, leaning down to peck her lips lightly. "You're okay."

Aria briefly closed her eyes, squeezing his hand gently.

"How are you feeling?"

"In pain. But I'm glad I'm here with you. It was awful, Ezra. I thought I would never see you again." He big eyes soon filled with tears.

"Shh." He cooed as he wrapped his arms carefully around her small frame.

"I love you." He kissed her forehead gently.

Aria gave him a small smile.

"Love you, too." Aria whispered. "This is not how I imagined our one-year wedding anniversary to play out." Aria giggled softly.

"Me either. But you're here, safe and alive and that's all that matters in this moment." He responded. "I actually want to talk to you about something." he paused briefly.

Could he tell her? He could already feel the hard thumping of his chest.

"What is it" Aria furrows her brow in confusion.

"You know how we began talking about looking into fertility specialist?"

Aria nodded. "We can look into that once I'm recovered."

"Actually, um, that won't be necessary anymore."

"W-why?" Aria asked in confusion. "Do you not want to try anymore?" She asked her lower lip beginning to tremble.

Ezra sighed, burying his face into his hands.

"Ezra, just tell me. If you want to give up, just tel-"

"You're pregnant." He blurted out.

She stared back at him wide eyed.

"Stop. I'm not in the mood for jokes, Ezra." Aria responded. "How could you even joke about that?"

"Babe, I swear." Ezra took her hand in his as his eyes began to fill with new tears. "I spoke with the Doctor a while ago and he confirmed. You're sixteen weeks, Aria." He smiled. "We're having a baby."

Aria shook her head.

"Aria."

"Please tell me you're not lying. That what you're telling me is completely true." She asked, her voice breaking.

"I would never lie to you about this. Doctor should be coming in a bit. I just wanted to be the one to tell you."

Aria let out the breath she was holding.

"Wow." Aria smiled as the tears ran freely down her face. "We're having a baby. A baby."

Aria broke down in happy tears as she wrapped her arms around him. "H-how?"

"I don't know. Dr. Williams said in some cases, couples can conceive even after being told otherwise. He said we'll need to see specialists. They'll be able to give us the answers.

Aria nodded, then suddenly she froze.

"Wait, is the baby okay? Did the shooting hurt them in anyway?"

"He assured me the baby is perfectly fine. You both were lucky, Aria. I don't know what I would've done if I had lost you.'

"I'm here, though. Alive and safe" She smiled.

He leaned down and kissed her gently. He placed his hand soothingly over her almost nonexistent baby bump.

"You both are."

**Let me know what y'all think! And I'll be updating Silver Lining soon!**


End file.
